Burning Golden Petals
by sylveon cleric
Summary: There lives two of the same lineage. One has the ability to destroy with the lift of a finger. The other, to preserve as much as she can. Bit of a retell with a twist. F! Avatar/ Gaius in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story,and I apologize for any mistakes made.**

* * *

"...Enya? Enya,wake up!"

Two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

The girl was blinded by the bright sun,and her eyes rested on the person in front of her.

"C...chrys?" Enya yawned and surveyed the lush green field. Chrys's arms wrapped around her sister protectively. "Where are we, little sis?"

"I... I don't know." Enya stammered and searched her older sister's expression for any sign of pain. Chrys's eyes were wide with confusion and fear, but her features were unscarred. Both were dressed in over sized coats and had a bronze sword at their waists. Enya gazed down at the mark on her right hand- a purple symbol, six eyes glaring out at the world. _What is this?_ She pondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chrys gripping her arm tightly. "Be quiet, Enya! There's someone coming!"She whispered two held their breath and shut their eyes, hoping that their presence would be ignored.

...

"Hey, Chrom! There's someone,no, some people over there!" A content, feminine voice chirped. Enya's heart began racing. A man's deep voice replied,"Perhaps it is best to leave these strangers in peace, milady." The sisters dared not to open their eyes, but the pair of footsteps had told them they were spotted.

"You all right?" Enya nodded solemnly and stood, helping up her sister as well. Chrys's pale cheeks were flushed red, and Enya surpressed her giggles. Her older sister, from what little she could remember,was always timid. Her dark eyes met his blue, and she smiled warmly. Chrys was trying to gather enough courage to speak to the young man,but Enya spoke up first.

"Oh, the both of us are fine. Thank you, Chrom." The blonde grinned at Chrom, whom's expression became curious. "So you already know who I am, miss...?" He waited for her answer. "I'm Enya. This-" The girl gestured to her sister," Is my older sister. As for your name, I think the woman accompanying you mentioned your name, no?" Enya said sweetly. Chrom laughed, "Yes, I guess she did speak my name, didn't she? Are you two far from home? Perhaps we can help you get back." Enya's eyes widened, and her palms grew sweaty. "I...I don't know." The sisters exchanged glances nervous glances, and Chrys murmured, "It's just... one big blank."

* * *

**A/N: It may not be the best, but I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that it's a little short... Reviews are extremely appreciated!**

**Chrysanthe: Greek for "golden flower"**

**Eyna: Irish for "little fire"**


	2. Chapter 2

A long silence filled the air. Enya stared at the mark on her skin, trying to connect it to any memories she had. "Chrys...Why can't we remember anything?" Enya asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know... But how do we remember each other?" Chrys lowered her gaze to her feet. "I can't even remember our parents." Enya stomped her foot out of frustration.  
"Milord...I do not trust these women." The knight behind Chrom broke the silence, and the sisters finally took notice of the heavily armored man and the sprightly cleric. Chrom merely laughed and waved his hand dismissively." Wary as always, Frederick." Chrom smiled at the two women (causing Chrys to blush furiously),"However, I believe their claim, as odd as it may sound." Lissa nodded in agreement. Frederick sighed in exasperation,"Very well, milord." He mounted his horse."Now, shall we make our way back to the capitol?"  
Chrys blinked as if overcoming a trance and stammered. "Wait! Are we to be your prisoners?!" Enya crossed her arms and frowned at the blue haired man. He shook his head and smiled."Don't worry. We just have to establish that you two are no enemies of Ylisse." "Ylisse? Is that-?"  
"Chrom! The town!" Lissa gasped and pointed to the smoke winding its way through the sky. Chrys and Enya looked to each other and nodded. Together, the sisters dashed towards the village frantically, with the surprised shepherds following close behind.

"Take all the gold, and strike down anyone who opposes you, lads! Get to it!" Garrick gladly shouted, holding a struggling maiden with one arm. Chrys and Enya stood in the middle of chaos. The two women's gazes were fiery and determined. Chrys flipped through her thunder tome, and Enya unsheathed her sword. Garrick took notice of the blondes and laughed heartily. "Well, it seems that these lasses are aching for their demise, eh boys?"  
"Think again!" The sisters glanced behind them, and saw Chrom with his Falchion in hand, with Frederick and Lissa on horseback. Chrys nodded in appreciation and shot a bolt of energy at a myrmidon, and Enya finished the job.  
"Hope you're willing to fight, Chrom!" Enya raised her now blood splattered sword and charged at a mage. Her pigtails danced wildly around her face as she sliced at the enemy's chest."We've got a town to protect!"  
"Right!" Chrom followed their lead and began to cut down brigands as fast as possible. Frederick jabbed at the enemy with ease. Lissa scrambled from one ally to another in their times of need, closing any wounds and replenishing their strength with a lift of her stave. Enya felt a surge of excitement as she pulled her sword from a brigand's stomach, admiring her blade. She felt powerful, like a flame spreading through a thick forest- nearly impossible to stop. Yes, it was a pleasant imagined slicing and jabbing at countless enemies, watching them fall as the blood drained from their faces.  
"Enya!" Chrys wailed and threw an orb of magic at Garrick towering over her sister. The spell slammed into his chest and brought him to his knees. Enya loomed over Garrick and raised her sword.A final cry of pain escaped Garrick's lips as her bronze sword tore at his neck, and he fell to the ground and lay still. Enya sheathed her sword and smeared blood off her features. Chrys smiled and gave her younger sister a quick embrace.  
"We...we did it!" The women looked around the small, tattered village. Lissa grinned and treated Chrys's wounds,whom's arm was scarred from a myrmidon's blade. "Holy wow, you two were amazing!" She praised the both of them, and Chrys's face flushed slightly."Oh! Well, we couldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for your assistance. We would've ended up prisoners to those fiends, or worse!" She giggled and rubbed her neck sheepishly.  
"You know, we could use people with your talents with the Shepherds." Chrom commented. Enya and Chrys eyed each other warily, and Chrys grinned,"Of course, Chrom. The both of us would be delighted to join you."

* * *

**A/N: This one was a little tougher to write, but it was pretty fun nonetheless. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
